Parting Was Never Easy
by Jaden Lariya
Summary: As Atem prepares to leave, Yugi feels left behind.  Atem tries to reassure Yugi, and a new level of understanding is found.  Puzzleshipping, fluffy, drabble-y.  Read, enjoy, review.


**A/N: Yes, I am well aware that this is NOT "Anti-Hero". I have been infected by Yu-Gi-Oh plot-bunnies, and, as you can see, they are breeding. I have a sneaking suspicion that "Anti-Hero" will get no attention until I get rid of all these stupid one-shot ideas. So, please bear with me as I work through all this nuttiness. **

** Also, this was inspired by the song "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack. Feel free to listen as you read.**

** As usual, I don't own anything, except for the stupid plot-bunnie. (Which I hope dies a very painful death…)**

Atem pulled his _aibou _to his chest, squeezing the smaller tight. Small wet spots formed on his shirt where Yugi had pressed his eyes.

"_Aibou_," he whispered, stroking Yugi's spiky hair. "Don't fret, I will always be in your heart, as you will be in mine. Just-" He froze as Yugi ripped himself from his _yami's _arms. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he shook his head.

"No! I won't let you go! Not now, not ever. You are the only constant, I can't lose you," Yugi pleaded, too-bright amethyst eyes locking with Atem's own crimson ones. The pharaoh looked stricken, arms held out for his _aibou_.

"But I must, my _hikari_. My job here is done, I can not dwell in this world much longer," he stepped up to Yugi, hugging him close again. Small fists clutched at his shirt like an anchor. Atem sighed. He knew this was going to happen. But there was no other way. Not right now, anyway. He led his _hikari _over to the bed, sitting next to him.

"Yugi. _Aibou_, look at me." Yugi complied, sniffling slightly. "Listen, I'm not the only constant in your life. Anzu, Jou, Honda. They are all here for you, when I am gone. And remember, when one door closes, another opens. When the doors to the afterlife close behind me, new doors in this world will open for you."

"How do you know that will happen?" Yugi asked, eyes afraid.

Atem smiled. "I _am _the Pharaoh."

Yugi grumbled, nuzzling into Atem's chest. "I hope you like it on the other side," he whispered.

The pharaoh's smile widened, rubbing Yugi's back. "And I hope you lose that sense of wonder you have for everything. Remember when you first went to Egypt?" Yugi nodded. "The feeling you had when you first saw it. Keep that for me?"

There was another nod as Yugi met Atem's eyes. "I hope… I hope you still small when you stand next to the sea. It makes you think from my point of view, and helps you remember how small you really are. You need to be knocked down a few notches every once in a while," he teased, giving his _yami _a watery smile.

"I hope never, ever fear the mountains in the distance. And don't you dare take the path of least resistance. You are a survivor, _aibou_. You were before you ever met me. Don't let anything phase you," Atem countered, smile widening at the game of words. After all, the best way for the Pharaoh to get through to his _hikari_ was to play a game.

"I won't," Yugi promised. "Just make sure you don't become bitter because some idiot broke your heart, kay? When you come back, I don't want to have to put _mou hitori no boku_ through therapy."

Atem snorted, but noticed that his _aibou _had said **when**, not **if**. Yugi really believed he would return. At least one of them did. The _yami_ sighed, favoring Yugi with a melancholy look. "Do not wait for me to return, _aibou_. Make room in your heart for another. There is no guarantee that I will be able to return. Promise me that you will give faith a fighting chance. Please, _aibou_, I do not want you to be tortured by my absence."

"I will. Just remember that you will never be forgotten. And you will still have that same place in my heart. You're _mou hitori no boku_. You're irreplaceable. Remember that," Yugi said, his voice strangely authoritative. A new fire blazed in his amethyst eyes, locked with Atem's. The pharaoh's eyes widened. Then, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, _aibou_. As are you."

"Thank you… Atem?"

"Hn?"

"… I love you, _mou hitori no boku_."

Atem answered with a kiss.


End file.
